1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a fisheye lens system and a photographing apparatus including the fisheye lens system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fisheye lens system is a lens system that has a viewing angle of 180 degrees or greater, and intentionally generates distortion to photograph an object. A general lens system uses a projection manner of Y=f×tan θ. However, in order to ensure a viewing angle of 180 degrees, a fisheye lens system cannot use the same projection manner as that of a general lens system.
In general, a fisheye lens system uses any of four projection manners, that is, Y=f×θ, Y=f×sin θ, Y=f×sin(θ/2), or Y=f×tan(θ/2). In this case, Y is a height of an image indicating a radius of an image circle, f is a focal length, and θ is a half viewing angle.